Unexpected surprises!
by AdoreThem
Summary: Jack and Ianto... Fluff and surprises!
1. Unexpected visit

Jack was standing outside Ianto's apartment, building up the courage to ring the bell. It was Ianto's day off and Jack realized that he couldn't bare not seeing Ianto even if only for one day. Jack hadn't wanted to admit it but he loved Ianto and wanted him to know. Jack finally rang the bell and waited for the door to open. Ianto was in the living room when the bell ran, he went to open the door and found Jack outside.

"Jack? What are you do…"

Jack stopped Ianto from saying anything by kissing him with all the passion he had in him. Jack slowly pulled back and looked at Ianto.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I Jack Harkness love you Ianto Jones."

Jack kissed Ianto again but was interrupted by a cough coming from the couch. Jack looked over Ianto's shoulder and saw a woman and a man sitting on the couch with shocked expressions on their faces.

"This is my boss Jack. Jack these are my parents."


	2. The parents

"This is my boss Jack. Jack, these are my parents."

Jack smiled a little before turning completely red.

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay. We know Ianto is bisexual. We just never met any of his boyfriends."

"So son. Shagging the boss ay. Is that how you got today off?"

Ianto's Tad started laughing and Ianto's Mam punched him softly.

"Actually Sir. This is the first day Ianto has gotten off since he started working for my company, and it was long overdue for him to have a day off."

Ianto's Tad looked at Jack and then at Ianto. He could see the love Ianto had for this person, and he was happy that his son had found someone to share his life with. If he only knew what kind of life his son lived.


	3. wait did you just say that?

If he only knew what kind of life his son lived.

"Tad, I might be in love with the boss, but at work we are nothing but professional." '_Most of the time'_ Ianto thought to himself while smiling. Jack looked at Ianto in disbelief. _'Did he just say what I think he said'_ Jack's mind replayed the last sentence that came out of Ianto's mouth over and over again.

"Wait. Did you just say what I think you said?"

"If you think I said I love you too, then yes, I said what you think I said."

Jack smiled widely and gave Ianto a kiss and a hug.

"Oh thank god, I wasn't dreaming."

"No you weren't."

Ianto and Jack was so caught up in each other that the two older people on the couch could do nothing but smile at the sight in front of them.


	4. Leaving so soon?

Ianto and Jack was so caught up in each other that the two older people on the couch could do nothing but smile at the sight in front of them.

"Well I think it's time for us to get home. It's getting late."

Ianto finally woke up from his day dream and looked at his parents.

"You don't have to leave."

Ianto's Mam gave her son a hug.

"You have a lot to celebrate."

Ianto's Mam turned to Jack and gave him a hug too, before looking at him with stern eyes.

"If you hurt him, I swear, so help my god, I will kill you."

"I know Mrs. Jones, and I would never hurt Ianto."

"I hope not."

Ianto's Tad gave Ianto a hug while whispering in his ear.

"You found a good man. Hold on to him son."

"I will Tad."

Mr. Jones turned to Jack and held out his hand.

"Take good care of my boy."

"I will. It was nice to meet you."

Ianto's parents left the apartment and Ianto just stood in the same spot.


	5. Celebrating

Ianto's parents left the apartment and Ianto just stood in the same spot. He still hadn't figured out if he was dreaming or if Jack really just had told him that he loved him. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"You weren't dreaming you know."

"Are you sure? Cause it feels like I am."

"Believe me. You're not dreaming."

"Good. Because I don't, want it to be a dream."

Jack smiled while turning Ianto around to face him.

"I love you Ianto Jones, and nothing is gonna change that."

"I love you too Jack Harkness, more than anything."

"Know there is one thing I don't get."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Since when, are we professional at work?"

Ianto laughed and kissed Jack leading him to the bedroom to celebrate.


End file.
